


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by yukariis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Humor, Romance, maybe a bit of sasusaku hint ???, only from sasuke's part tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukariis/pseuds/yukariis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in a party and Naruto is drunk and wants to take Sakura out to dance. NaruSaku. NejiTen hints. (I might have made a big mess and made some other drunk charcters as well. shhh shhh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

N/A: Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIagSnTQKHk).

\-----------------------

Naruto looked at his clock, it was about time already. He looked at the mirror one more time, tried to fix his hair a bit and went out. He had never been the type to go to a party but he did like going out with his friends to chat, and since this was a private party he couldn't happy but be excited about it. The girls had invited all of her friends to a small party in Hinata's huge house, and everyone could bring a companion so the party might end up getting a bit bigger than the planned.

Sakura was the one who had told Naruto about it, one more reason for him to go, there was no way he would miss a chance to be with her. He had actually dressed properly, probably one of the only times he did, he had to impress the girl, didn't he?

As he got there he just stood in front of the door speechless. He knew the Hyuugas had a big house but he had no idea of how huge it actually was. He nervously rang the doorbell praying that someone he knew opened it for him. A few minutes had passed and nothing. He rang the doorbell once again. Seconds after he did so the door opened. It was Neji. Actually, a rather drunk Neji.

The guy opened the door and almost fell on the floor while at it.  _"Oi, Neji! Are you okay?!"_  Naruto grabbed him and helped him stand up again.  _"Oh, yes. Right. I am. Of course I am. Get your hands off me."_  Neji pushed Naruto away and entered the hosue again.  _"Follow me."_  What had just happened? Neji surely did look pissed off for some reason?

Naruto followed him and he could already hear the music getting louder and louder each step he took. Soon they arrived at where the party was happening, everyone was already there. Naruto ran to where he saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee chatting.  _"Yo!"_  He greeted them all. No one replied. Chouji and Lee grabbed Naruto each one by one arm and made him sit down.  _"W-what's going on, guys?"_  Naruto was rather scared at this point. The guys simply gave him a cup filled with something blue.  _"Is this for me to drink?"_  They just nodded.  _"Oookay..."_  That seemed suspicious as hell but Naruto ignored that and drank a bit.  _"Wow this is good,"_  he drank the whole cup  _"Give me some more!_ " And they got more for him. Poor Naruto didn't even taste the alcohol since there was just a little and mixed with some other things. However after drinking a few cups there would be a difference of course.

 _"Oi, Naruto,"_  Sasuke called out for him.  _"Are you not asking her out for a dance?"_  he asked pointing at Sakura who was sitting across the room talking to some of the girls.  _"W-w-w-what are you talking about?"_  He blushed and looked away, there is no way he had the courage to do such thing.  _"Oh okay, 'cuz I'm going to then."_  No, wait what? Sasuke was going to ask her to dance? There was no way he had the courage to ask her but there was also no way he was letting Sasuke do it.  _"No you won't._ " Naruto said and stood up using all the strenght he had facing his friend.  _"Then you go and do it first."_  Damn it. That was his plan all along, wasn't it, Sasuke? Naruto had to do something, otherwise he would be the one who would end up alone at the party and having to watch Sasuke have a good time with Sakura.

The two of them stayed a few minutes staring at each other. Naruto with a rather angry expression and Sasuke just smirking at his friend enjoying the great thing that was to tease a drunk Naruto. After a while of just glaring furiously at Sasuke someone put a hand on both of their shoulders. _"Don't bother on doing such thing. I'm going to ask her out for a dance."_  Neji said wiping his mouth, he had just returned from the bathroom where everyone had assumed he would spend the rest of the day. The two boys glared at him confused as to why he would want to ask her out for a dance.  _"No you are not."_  A girl said pulling him by his clothes.  _"You are coming with me,"_  she sighed, it was Tenten trying to take care of her loser boyfriend who was not used to drinking.  _"You two go on with whatever you were doing,"_  she says and leaves.

 _"Okay. Fine!"_  Naruto screamed, which made Sasuke quickly turn his face to him again.  _"I'm asking her to dance with me!"_  He said and marched towards the table where Sakura was sitting.  _"Gambatte!"_  The guys yelled from the table, cheering on him.

Naruto was standing in front of her. He froze. He just couldn't bring himself to say any word, they were all stuck in his throat. Sakura noticed that he was standing there without saying anything and staring at her.  _"Oi, Naruto. What is it?"_  She asked wondering what the guy was doing there without saying a word.

He looked at her upside down. She was even more beautiful than the usual. The light make up, the hair gently falling on her shoulders, the red dress not so long yet not so short. Naruto never thought that a beauty like Sakura couldn't get more pretty that she already was. He was wrong, she looked gorgeous and he was about to start drooling over here right there.

As he realized how long he had been started at her and she had talked to him and he hadn't replied he shook his head and slapped himself in the face, which startled Sakura a bit because what the hell was wrong with Uzumaki Naruto that night.  _"W-w-would you like to d-dance with me?"_  He extended his hand and closed his eyes waiting for the reply. He felt someone holding his hand and he quickly opened his eyes to see Sakura standing in front of him holding his hand.  _"Let's go."_  She said with a smile and lead him to the dance floor.

A new song started and the stared to dance to the sound of it. A minute had passed and it finally clicked. He was dancing with her. He was dancing with Haruno Sakura, the love with his life. He actually had asked for a dance and she had actually accepted it. Naruto couldn't help but smile like a dork.

 _"What took you so long, baka."_  She whispered in his ear as they continued to dance. Naruto tripped over his own feet because that surely had cought him by surprise. There is no way to tell how he didn't fall on the floor at that time.


End file.
